Hellsing: Left Undone
by Leivve
Summary: Alucard has returned after 30 years. Unfortunately he seems to have arrived just in time for a new disaster, as outside forces drag Hellsing and even England itself into disaster.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Released my creative juices and just happened to like this enough to actually post. I'll try to keep this somewhat tasteful, but no promises.**

* * *

"So Seras, I can see you missed me, so would you mind LETTING GO!"

The young draculina let go of her master falling to the ground, looking up slightly timid at the tall vampire; flashing him a small smile and a tiny laugh.

"After 30 years I can accept a hug, welcome it to a extent, BUT when said hug starts to hit a minute in lengh then I start to stop caring if it was even 500 years!"

"Oh sorry master, I just really missed you is all." Broadening her smile.

"As I could tell. so you going to give me a hug too?" a fiendish grin lighting up his face as he looked up at his own master.

"Absolutely NOT!" Integra huffed, crossing her arms and looking away from Alucard. deep down she really did, but she would never let him know that, and blocked the thought encase he tried probing for some sort of satisfactory pleasure.

Alucard laid a hand on Sares'es head giving her a light pat, before continuing with Integra.

"So much happens so fast, half a millennium ago 30 years would mean almost nothing changed, but now things go by so quickly. Besides the wrinkles what else has changed."

Integra had to use her fullest restraint to keep from emptying the rounds still in her pistol into his head, but answered his question.

"The majority of London has been rebuilt, thanks to the European Union and the rest of the empire, Some private investor from Russia donated a huge sum of money, I actually think a good portion of it was Nazi Gold."

Alucard hmm'ed, his eyes narrowing with thought, but didn't interrupt her.

"Our 'new' butler who I guess is still out at the moment seeing as he isn't here with us. 'Sir. Otto' He's been employed for almost the full 30 years."

"Otto? I think I know who you're talking about, but I heard about him back in the 40's and didn't really care enough to pay attention. What his his record like?"

"Before joining he had 20 confirmed vampire kills and 50 normal soldiers he left the 'Lion's Crown' organization when he discovered his masters were plotting treachery, hoping to usurp the crown once the war had ended. Since joining he has proven to be very reliable both in care of the manor and hunting, if I let him go as regularly as I do Seras his kill count would rival her's."

"Give me more credit, he was a accomplished vampire hunter before I was even born."

"You are also a full fledged draculina compared to him, a 90 year old man, he many have the physic of a man in his late 40's but he's still a 90 year old man! So NO I won't give you more credit."

"How can such a old man fight as well as my draculina?"

"About 20 years ago they developed a experimental operation to help slow or restore aging in Moscow, the previous people who took the operation died from it, they didn't have the 'constitution' to handle it apparently, but Sir Otto wasn't deterred. At first it looked like I would need a new butler, but when I couldn't find a replacement I ordered him to live, and I guess his obligation to his contract pulled him through. After twenty more attempts and only three more survivors the project was shut down as people started calling it, a crime against god and nature, even a 'monster factory' as the news put it."

Even Alucard had to give a small chuckle at that.

Their conversation continued for a bit longer till a pink sky reached over the horizon warning of the suns arrival. Integra went back to sleep, and Seras and Alucard retreated to the basement.

Alucard walked through the halls at a slightly slower pace then normal letting his servant go ahead of him. When he reached the actual basement he couldn't help but place his hand on the cold stones for a moment. A relaxed smile appeared on his face as he walked the familiar halls. He stopped when he heard a familiar voice speaking to him, through one of the other doors in the dungeon.

"Hey, long time Alucard, where you been? I've been so lonely with no one to torment."

Alucard looked into the small bared window of the door he was next to. Inside was a black suit of armor nailed down to the ground with silver stakes over a blood seal.

"So were you been? I haven't seen you for almost a year."

"30."

"... What! 30?! How long have I been nailed here!"

"About 130."

"Wow time goes by so fast when the years all blend together, I can see why you stopped caring about time."

Alucard just stood there letting the statement really sink in.

"Master, who are you talking to?"

Alucard looked over to his you servant. Without waiting she walked up to the door and peered inside, gazing at the armor that raised his head to look at her.

"And who's this sexy draculina here?"

Sares'es face immediately lit red, caught completely off guard by the comment.

"Oiy! You Bâtard, don't you know not to mess with another man's women!"

Pip formed up in front of Seras glaring at the armored man.

"Oh and she has a free thinking familiar does she? Take out just one of these stakes French swine, I'll do more then just 'mess' with her. I'll drink from your skull while I pin her down and enjoy the blissful sounds of her screams."

The sound of maniacal laughter filled the basement. Pip grabbed the terrified girl and guided her to her room. Alucard walked alongside them leaving the horrific laughter behind them.

"What was that thing? I've never seen it before."

"It was a wraith by the name of Ark, I believe he was a knight executed for witchcraft a couple hundred years ago, but for some reason his soul didn't rest in peace."

Alucard entered his room leaving the other two. When Pip entered the room with Seras a few stray blood tears were running down her traumatized face.

"Mon chéri what is wrong? You have never gotten like this before."

He sat her down on her bed and let her place her head in his shoulder.

"It's not the words, it's the images. While he was talking these horrible images were burned into my mind like memories. It was like 30 years ago with that one vampire, forcing them into my mind. They are horrible."

Seras started crying into Pip's sleeve. He never experienced what Seras was going though, his mind had never been infiltrated like her's nor did he know what this 'Ark' had shown her, but he was resolved to clear these 'memories'.

"Mon chéri, you don't need to worry about him, even if I was still alive and had my arms and legs chopped off I would still fight through the pain to save you. Even if you didn't need actual saving."

She pulled out of his shoulder dried blood on her face, but also a small smile. In the blink of an eye she had her French lover pinned to the bed with her lips crushing his.

"Let's burn them away with better ones." He said as the draculina started unbuttoning her uniform.

* * *

"Take your hand off the tome Vi!"

The man and his entourage took aggressive stances as they approached the women. She bore her teeth and sneered at them, taking her own stance tucking the book along side a few others in her bag.

"Drop the bag and give up, you know me well enough to know I don't tolerate blatant disregard for my authority or toward the guild."

The women raised her hands, with a flash, a bolt of fire launched toward the leader. An explosion erupted when it made contact, but the man was fine behind a golden wall of light. He responded by reaching his hand out just above where her head would be if they were closer. Quickly he clutched his fist and swiftly pulled down.

The women had pulled back her arm and palm slightly in an attempt to fire off a second bolt, but was stop when a over whelming weight of the intensified gravity started crushing her body down.

She reached her hand out just to the side of her attacker, fingers fully spread out. After a moment of concentration she twisted her hand toward her with a clutched fist as she 'pulled' herself behind him in a light blue wind.

The man predicted the move and was already turning swinging his right hand and leg to let him face her destination. With a slam of his foot and both hands fully extended in opposite directions a forked white bolt fired from his palm similar to how she did.

As Vi left the blue phantom wind she came out twisting anticipating a counter. Sure enough as she twisted on one foot her hand left a trail of golden light. It was close but she managed to block the attack. She mentally cursed to herself she knew not to underestimate a guild master, especially Malrick, but his power was was so much greater, if he was going for a killing blow he could have crushed that sloppy ward with ease.

Unlike her, he was also more experienced in using his magic in a live battle, and was probably five moves ahead of her in the battle. Knowing how she would react to each attack so she would constantly fall right into the cross-hairs of the next one. The deck was completely stacked against her. Guild Master was not a title one could be born into, and Malrick had clearly earned his place. But she did have one advantage, she didn't need to actually win.

Continuing to let her momentum carry her she let her other hand extended out letting her fall away from the guild master. Orange flames danced on her palms as she was engulfed in a pillar of flame pointing at the wall.

Malrick roared in protest seeing her attempting to escape. He pulled in his hand like he was about to throw a baseball. He threw his arm out as hard as he could twisting his stance to complement the action, his hand held out like he was reaching out for her. A soft purple glowing hand reached out for her like a harpoon flying to meet a whale. But before it could grab her the pillar of flame fired off into the was smashing it with ease and firing off into the night skies over London.

The crowd looked up at the flame flying through the sky. Malrick ran out to the hole to see the crowd. No one was hurt fortunately but they where still witnesses. After a few seconds of intense concentration a milky white sphere of light fired out from Malrick. The people all stopped staring blankly into space. He turned to the others with him regaining his composure.

He pointed to the first five of the seven man group.

"You five, alter their memories, I don't care what you replace them as, just make sure you all agree on it to ensure consistency. You find out what other books she took. And lastly you, fix this hole before they start changing memories."

"I shall inform the other High Sages and the Archmage."

* * *

**Alright I know the last bit with Seras and Pip as complete toss, but it was the best I could get it without physically hurting to read(attempt 2 really was that bad).I was trying to illiterate that they are both very close still after 30 years, and highlight one of Ark's abilities at the same time. I want him to seem intimidating to people who he thinks are weaker then him. Plus he's just kind of a asshole. Don't worry though, no second fiddle for Seras or Pip.**

**I'll try to update this on a consistent basis. I've got a few chapters pre-written; but again, nothing is promised**


	2. Chapter 2

Seras ran through the halls at a frantic pace. Her uniform was still messy and her hair only half done. She had over slept and could sense Integra's patients thinning. She leaped forward, phasing through the closed door. She landed in front of her master, and frantically tried to make herself somewhat presentable.

Integra looked up at the vampire as she did the top button on her uniform and straightened out her skirt a little. A cigar in her mouth she took a deep breath giving them both a moment.

"Officer Victoria, last night there was a explosion in the City of London. Reports say it was a gas leak that some poor sod threw a fag to close to.

But There where three individuals who claimed that a pillar of fire exploded out of the building and flew off into the sky like a star. One report even stated that a man aged in his late 50's with dark red hair tied up in a ponytail emerged from the hole where the blast took place. The witness ran off to find a phone to call the police, but just as he got out of the crowd a blast of what he described as white fog passed over the crowd, leaving them as 'zombie like' gazing into nothingness. The witnesses then called the police and was taken in for questioning."

She passed forward a price of paper that Seras recognize as a police sketch of what she guessed the suspect looked like.

"Normally I wouldn't send you on this kind of mission but I need you to investigate this. The witnesses report has me slightly concerned about what happened."

"Yes Sir!" she shouted while presenting her a salute.

"And Seras." stopping the girl as she turned away.

"This is a undercover mission, casual wear only, and force is to be used only if a target is confirmed. If it is not super natural in nature then subdue for the police."

Seras let out one more "Yes Sir." before leaving the room, using the door this time.

"And what has mon chéri, so happy today." Pip echoed in her mind.

Seras ran into her room like a girl who was asked out to prom. Immediately opening a drawer to reveal a limited wardrobe of clothes. Mostly uniforms, she did like to have a few articles of casual wear just in case.

"I never get to just go out anymore, I'm going to make this day as fun as I can."

"What about Integra's orders?"

"The criminal always returns to the crime scene, so maybe we just need to let him come on his own, if not I can do a standard investigation before morning."

She changed out of her uniform and into a pair of khaki cargo pants that ended halfway down her calf. A simple grey tee was the most appropriate color shirt she had and black polo shoes with white soles to round it out.

After inspecting herself in the mirror, finally fixing her hair and getting a few complements from Pip she was ready to head out for the night.

At the door she saw Sir Otto waiting for her in his typical black pants and polished shoes and dark maroon vest over a white shirt. He had a blue wind coat waiting for her.

"You look lovely as always miss Victoria. I heard you will be hitting the town tonight. There is a little wind tonight but other then that the moon is full and the sky is clear. Very lovely night to go out."

She took the coat from the kind butler. She didn't need it, but she would look weird without it.

"How did you know what color to get? What if I wore something that completely clashed with it?"

"Miss Victoria, with eyes as beautiful as yours there is no way it could make you look bad, even if you were trying to make it so."

The draculina jumped up to peck the tall butler on the cheek. A smile on her face. The bald butler laughed lightly stroking his white mustache.

"I know you will say no but, will you need a ride miss Victoria?"

"No I'm okay, but thank you for the offer."

The butler held the door for her.

"And before you go." he reached behind him and presented her with a heated nalgene.

"Artificial as always, just in case you get hungry."

"Thank you sir." she took the blood and put it in one of her coat pockets before fading away into fog in the night sky.

She reappeared in a dark ally near the blast sight. The crowd continued on with only the occasional person stopping to see the hole in the building before moving on.

"So mon chéri where shall we start?"

"How about the mall."

"Seras, you can have your fun later lets put some effort in our work first."

Seras crossed her arms and pouted, muttering "Party pooper". Still she listened to the voice in her head and made her way to the site. It was a small blast and no one was hurt, if it wasn't for Integra she would have blown it off as an accident like everyone else. Stepping past the police line she entered the building through the small hole. Inside where lines of books like some sort of personal library. Each book was unmarked, but all looked ancient. She grabbed one off the shelf, she expected to find a medieval tale of adventure or a historical account if some king, but instead it was formatted like a text book. What the subject was she couldn't guess as a few words in the section she read probably weren't actually words. She put the book back, but a sudden clearing throat made her jump.

"May I help you?"

She turned around to see a man standing behind her, how he managed to sneak up on her she didn't know.

"Eh, I'm Officer Victoria. I was just rechecking the explosion site."

The man looked up at the book she put away then back at her.

"Clearly."

"Sorry I just got curious when I saw all the books. Actually what are you doing here behind the police line?"

"Living, in my home, you know that thing normal people do."

"Oh" was all she muttered looking down, the man clearly didn't realize just how deep that actually cut.

"Look, I'm sorry my dad has been agitated by all the police and the reporters bugging him. I guess some of it is rubbing off on me. If you want to ask me some questions can we do it somewhere else? My dad doesn't even like it when I'm in his library without his knowledge."

"Sure."

The two made their way to a nearby tea house. The man who introduced himself as Maricc looked strikingly similar to the man in the police sketch as Pip had noticed, hair and all, only much young probably in his early twenties.

He ordered some tea and a few biscuits, tugging at his red goatee while he made the hard decision of flavor. Seras had her own drink.

"So what would you like to know?"

"First your name were are you from? I've never heard your name before."

"My father is English as am I, my mother is from Romania."

"Now my turn-"

"No, I'm the one asking the questions."

"But what kind of date would it be if only you got to learn about me, I'm a boring person, you seem far more interesting."

"D-date!" Her face lighting red.

"Of course, clearly fate is behind all of this, why else would such a pretty girl want to accept my offer to come to this tea house with me?" sarcasm dripping off every word.

"This guy is begging to lose some teeth." Pip echoed, cracking his fingers inside her head.

"Sorry I'm taken."

"Shame, but back to the interrogation."

"Interview."

"Call it what you want."

They started going back and fourth. Seras learned his father was a tutor. He, himself worked as a repetitive, traveling out of country frequently.

By one o'clock Maricc was done with the conversation and invited her back to his house, which she gladly accepted much to Pips protest. At the house Maricc's dad met met them at the door. Seras was sold that this was the man, he matched the police sketch perfectly. He asked Maricc who introduced her as Seras and after his quick explanation of what they were doing he turned his gaze to her.

It felt like gravity was intensifying as he glared at her. It felt like the first time she met Integra, how her gaze ran her through.

"Very well, you may enter."

They walked in, with Seras being offered a seat in the living room. Maricc mentioned going to bed leaving the two alone.

"Please excuse my idiot son, it seems mannerism has started to escape him, if you wanted to speak I have no qualm doing so directly."

"Oh not at all, he was very polite and even offered me some tea."

"Did you take him up on it?"

"Eh, no I had my own drink with me."

"Oh, what was it?"

"Oh, um, just some soup or something my grandfather makes, not even sure what he calls it."

"Mind if I have a sip, my great grandfather use to make me something of a similar fashion, when I was a young boy. Trust me though you DON'T want to know what he made it from. "

"Sorry I drank it all."

"Seras." Pip echoed. "I know it's like he wants me to admit to something, and the way he looks at me it's like he's staring right into my soul."

"Shame, Victoria was your name right? Who was your father?"

"Dad, leave her alone, you complain about my manners but fail to check yours."

"Yes it appears you are right, my dearest apologizes miss Victoria. I'm use to having every detail about my students to help understand their struggle with the course, I forgot my place."

"Oh its nothing sir." she replied waving her hand in front of her face, smiling due to the relief of his heavy gaze leaving her.

"Your son answered most of my questions, I just felt I should inform you that I was continuing the investigation to a minor degree."

"I appreciate the direct honest, it's good to know some officers still have a degree of honor in their service. Please it is late and I have a student to attend first thing in the morning. Do you need a cab?"

"No thank you, I still have a few things to do tonight."

"Have a nice night Officer Victoria." As he held the door open.

Seras walked down the side walk, feeling the intense gaze once more fall on her.

"Seras." Pip called to her again.

"I know, how did he know my last name, neither me or Maricc told him. This deserves further investigation, he is clearly hiding something."

"Are we going back?"

"Nope." she replied with a matter of fact tone.

"Then-"

She pulled out a small envelop from her coat pocket.

"Integra leaves us a little money encase we are ever out for ourselves, naturally master doesn't even care about money so I take it for him."

Seras conjured up Pip in a alley so people wouldn't see him appear.

"Now lets go shopping."

"Aye mon chéri." Pip sighed, obviously not liking the night plan so far.

"If we can find one, we can see a movie." Pip repeated himself and sighed again.

"And maybe after we can go somewhere a little more private." a fiendish grin on her face.

"Aye, mon chéri." Pip said one last time a smile on his face as well, as he was pulled by Seras toward the nearest shopping center.

* * *

The evening went pretty well, much better then Pip had anticipated. They went shopping for a while, Seras checked out a few prices of clothing, but didn't hold the night up to long. They actually spent more time talking to each other then shopping like he had expected.

Pip expected to have to sit through some chick flick, but once more was surprised when Seras suggested "The Conqueror". A new release that prided itself on its historical accuracy, retelling the events of the Norman conquest of England. Through Seras and Pip started to get board the first hour in with all the political explanation on why everything was happening. Once the war started though they couldn't look away. Seras teared up when King Harold died at the Battle of Hastings, and Pip was laughing how the English killed a Norsemen at the Battle of Stanford Bridge, who was single handedly holding off the entire English army, till the housecarl named Dorn went under the bridge and impaled him on a spear. The movie was brutal at times and very bloody, something they both enjoyed. Wasn't the best movie ever, but it left Seras with a deeper respect for her heritage, so it did its job she guessed.

Finally they snuck into a empty room at a local hotel. A single night stay cost more then she had at the start of the night. But they didn't care the silk sheets of the bed felt great, and Pip poured them both some fine whine. They had to change rooms three time because they were making to much noise, but they enjoyed themselves in the chase of the confused hotel attendants trying to find them them.

The sun was starting to peek over the horizon by the time Seras made her way to the mansion, ready to make her report. Despite being together for so long, they hand never spent a night doing so many different things, it actually felt like a proper date.


	3. Chapter 3

"So this is your report?"

"Yes Sir, I identified the suspect as Malrick. Turns out the building is his house, I also spoke extensively with his son Maricc about the explosion. If I may, I think we should continue to investigate."

"Do you believe them to be vampires or in contact with them?"

"No sir."

"Then we shall leave it to the police, I just wanted you to ensure no supernatural involvement."

"But sir, that man Malrick he knew my last name without me or his son telling him. Additionally the whole conversation it seemed like he knew something and he was pushing very hard to get me to admit to it."

Integra frowned her brow before continuing.

"Seras, do you think this man might know something about you or Hellsing?"

"Yes I do sir."

"I don't think he does, I know he does." Pip's voice echoed from seemingly nowhere.

"Very well, Seras I am giving you orders to observe this Malrick, if you identify him as a enemy I want you to apprehend him and bring him here, if he knows something then we need him to find everyone else involved."

"Yes Sir." Seras saluted.

* * *

Three days of observation bore little fruit. Alucard was sent to Cornwall to eliminate a vampire threat. To her dismay Seras was ordered to continue her current assignment. Malrick didn't do much he went out once to have tea with someone and Seras had a reconnaissance member track him while she and the rest of the squad under her command followed Malrick.

"I'm so bored, why couldn't I get assigned the same mission as master. Killing vampires and ghouls is much more fun then this."

"Wee, this is why me and the Geese never took bodyguard jobs. Mental sanity is very important when dealing with trained killers."

"So how has that worked out for you?"

"Well on the one hand I didn't get to retire at the age of 50 and live out the rest of my life without a worry in the world. But on the other hand I get to spend the rest of eternity with you, so I guess it all worked out pretty good."

The opening door stopped them. Maricc was out of town, and it seemed Malrick was leaving again.

"Squad, you follow the target, I will search his house. Tell me the moment he starts to head back."

And array of voices confirming the orders came through her com. The moment he rounded the corner Seras jumped down from the roof she was standing on. Landing on the front steps, she quickly phased through he door before anyone could notice.

"So where should we start?"

"Well he seems protective of his library. Won't even let his son in there."

Seras made her way to the library in the back of the house. The hole in the wall had been fixed but still needed to be repainted. Seras strolled through the shelves looking for one with some sort of marking.

She grabbed one randomly off the shelf. After a few pages she put it back recognizing it to be a old copy of Dracula. A different book was about the separation of the Orthodox east and Roman west. The third was another text book that used terms she didn't even think were real.

"Captain, we lost sight of the target."

"What?!"

"He just vanished, he turned a corner into a dead end alley and when we followed there was no one there."

"May I help you miss Victoria?"

Seras turned around shocked to see Malrick standing there. She took a defensive stance while taking a stepped back.

"I have eyes on the target, fall back to HQ."

"Dracula, a history book on the church and a book on advance alchemy. So what drew your attention to them, or just randomly picking?

I've known you've been watching me. Hellsing, the Vatican you're so predictable, you think just because no one else flashes their power about that you are untouchable. I would have thought that the attack on London 30 years ago would humble you, but it seems to just have inflated your ego."

"Who are you."

"I am Malrick as you discovered last time. I would have approached you sooner officer, but I thought you might be Alucard, but one of our members identified him in Cornwall. Come with me."

He turned and left Seras to follow him into a office like room across the hall.

"Please sit." offering her a seat across his desk, but Sares didn't sit.

"Please, SIT." once more she felt a overwhelming weight pushing her down till she gave in and sat.

"How do you know of Hellsing?"

"When a baby organization like yours is this active, we tend to notice. That and we use to work together for a little."

"Tell me what was the explosion about?"

"One of my students decided to rebel and stole a couple books from my collection. The explosion was from them making a get away. We hoped to keep everyone uninvolved, but looks like we missed a couple of witnesses."

"What does this student of yours want?"

"Me dead, the world set ablaze, you know standard things. I wish my students would be more original when they stabbed me in the back. They always think we're 'holding them back', 'keeping them from their full power'. Really, if they were half as tough as they thought they were we would all be in trouble."

"What books did he take?"

"She" he corrected.

He adjusted in his seat and thought for a moment. Clearly thinking on how to proceed the conversation.

"Tell me officer Victoria, other then vampires and ghouls what experience do you have with other monsters of the night? Do you know what a shade is?"

"No."

"How about a specter?"

"No."

"What about a wraith?"

"I haven't fought one, but there is one locked up in in the basement. He has a foul mouth, so I didn't care to learn to much about him."

"Oh you have one- Wait foul mouth! You mean the thing could speak, like words!?

Miss Victoria I ask you let me see this wraith. The few accounts we have of them, they are just spirits bound to armor or clothes so full of rage they couldn't say more then angry roars and growls. But if one can speak think of what we can learn."

"I'd have to ask Integra." Seras had lost her aggression from before, Malrick was being far to cooperative for her to be.

"Eh, Mr. Malrick, you never answered my question. Also what is this organization you keep talking about."

"Well since I'm about to throw everything thing on the table, you can refer to me as Guild Master Malrick. Full name, High Sage Alchemist Guild Master of London.

As you could guess, I'm the head of the Mage's Guild here in London. We have been around since about the second century, the one here crossed the channel about fifty years after William did. There are guild houses all over the world but most are mere outpost, the ones you could call actual guild halls are in Kiev, Novgorod, Istanbul, Gaza, Berlin, London and our largest and oldest guild hall is in Moscow."

Malrick moved to the chair next to Seras, while she absorbed everything.

"So many questions I want to ask."

"Let's stick with the relevant ones for the moment."

"Okay, what books did you student take."

"She took some instruction books on shadow magic. Normally we destroy anything on the subject but we keep a few prices, just encase we need them one day. Understanding your opponent when they use it also helps in overcoming it.

My student, Vi learned I had a couple books on the subject and stole them for her benefit. Though she took a couple the one I know she wanted most was on the summoning of spirits, including wraiths."

"What makes wraiths so popular? surely there are other things in the book."

"Yes, but wraiths are the most powerful. When Alucard fought the one I guess that's in your basement, he had a hard time subduing it. Wraiths are just as powerful as vampires, and can easily reach Alucard's level. They also don't suffer from any weaknesses like vampires do, they are near impossible to kill and don't feel at all. The only thing that stops them is fulfilling the reason they were summoned then returning to the afterlife."

He got up and came over to his desk, pulling out a stack of papers.

"You may give these to Sir Integra, I had the guild master of Berlin send me information on wraiths so I could deepen my knowledge of them. Also remember my request to see your wraith."

Seras felt like a school girl being given her homework assignment, then shooed out at the sound of the bell.

"And Officer Victoria, if you or Integra have any questions please ask. The spying is uncalled for, for you are not our enemy in this matter, unless you make yourselves so.

One last thing, please ask Sir Integra to change the female soldier's uniform. I find it very unbecoming for them to be running around in such inappropriate combat gear."

With that he closed the door, leaving her and Pip dumbstruck.

"Well that was easy."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks for all the Reviews and Follows, I really appreciate it.

Also some of you have been pressing concern about me making Seras appear weak. I can assure you later on the road if she isn't on the front lines she's leading the charge. She simply has a inflated ego from being the big bad monster at Hellsing for 30 years; something Alucard intends to set right. So someone like Ark who can call her out can catch her off guard and get a good surprise attack off on her.

* * *

Integra gazed at the papers in her hand. A irritated look on her face as she absorbed Seras report.

"A mage's guild, right here in London. How could this have slipped right under my nose, No my family's nose."

"He did say Hellsing and the Mage's Guild worked together for a little bit. Maybe they decided to let the mages be, since they had helped them."

Integra placed the papers down on her desk.

"He said he wanted to see Ark yes? Tell him to come, I wish to speak to him."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

Malrick and Seras entered the Hellsing manor together. She lead him toward the basement, having to drag him the second half of the way, as he kept stopping to admire the art on the wall. When they stopped in front of Ark's cell Integra stood waiting for them.

"Sir Integra." he bowed slightly waiting for her to return the pleasantry.

His mood soured a little when he realized she didn't intend on making this a mutual exchange. She opened the door letting him enter.

"Oh? Visitors? Whatever happened to make me such a popular guy."

"So it can speak." Malrick entered the room to inspect the armored being nailed to the ground.

"No I can't, it's all in your head, I'm not even here."

"I see what you mean miss Victoria. He certainly has a bit of an attitude."

"Oh, is the lovely girl back? Let me see here."

Seras peeked out from behind Integra slightly.

"Ah come to take me up on that 'ride' I offered? Summon your familiar, I'll let him join too. We'll have a good old time, ha ha."

"Please cease speaking in such a matter, especially in front of the fine lady."

"Oh and who are you? You think you can stop me?"

"I am the head of the Mage's Guild in London."

Immediately Ark moved his body as far as he could from the man standing next to him. His helmet cracked open in a jagged teeth like line revealing a empty shell within. An angry roar filled the mansion, Integra took a few steps away as she ensured the staff everything was fine via an earpiece.

"BE GONE, MAGE!"

Another roar followed quickly followed. Dust, not disturbed for decades, fell from the ceiling.

"Please cease the roaring, I wish to speak with you, and I'm not overly familiar with wraith."

"And what do you want to speak of, mage!?"

"I want you to tell me who made you, and how."

"Read a parchment."

"I don't take kindly to a smart tongue; I have a rouge mage who might be attempting to summon a wraith. I understand the basic concept of the feat, using still living souls to trade for the soul of one since past. But how many souls does it take? What decides how strong they are? Do they have any weaknesses when they are first summoned? Do they need a catalyst? Tell me!"

Ark stared at the mage for a moment. Integra joined Malrick in the room wanting to hear his answer with her own ears.

"I don't see why I should tell you anything. I see no benefit for me, like our creation you can't just take, you must also give."

"Fine I'll cut you a bargain." Integra interrupted Malrick before he could respond.

"I am willing to let you go out and hunt the wraith, and I will let you become a agent of the Hellsing organization."

Ark's jawed helmet hung for a second, clearly dumbstruck by Integra's more than generous offer.

"Make it a blood pact if you're being honest."

"Blood pact? Like with Alucard to my family?"

"Yes, the pact does more than just protect the master from the wraith's rage. It also gives us our strength, the more we wish to fulfill our pact the stronger we are. A wraith who doesn't like their pact is drastically weaker then one who does, though they are still powerful just as.

A wraith always has a weakness in the form of the one he made his pact with, should they die the wraith will lose the vast majority of his strength. Normally this means they become to weak to exist and return to the afterlife, but sometimes they are strong enough to carry out their pact even after their master's death. If they complete the pact they can continue to exist till they complete the task they wanted when they passed back over the white gates. Until it is done a wraith will never rest."

"How do I make the pact?"

"Speak just like you were making a contract then give me some blood, a few drops will do."

"Ark, do you solemnly swear to stop the rouge mage that stalk the Emerald islands of Britain and all other lands of the English Empire? Do you swear to serve his majesty the king and the Helsing family? To hunt the servants of the occult and demonic and safely deliver their souls to eternal damnation? Do you swear?"

"With absolute pleasure, though my consent isn't needed."

Integra removed her glove and drew a small silver dagger. She then went about pricking the tip, blood dripped from the flesh onto the holy edge. Integra held the crimson stained blade out over the black armored being below her. Seras had to hold back the impulse to lick the blade clean, as the drops dripped down onto were the armored beings collar bone would be.

After a moment Ark roared once more, but not in rage, but of power. Black smoke erupted from the creases in his armor and helmet. The seal on the ground glowed brighter then the fires of hell. The ground around the silver nails started to crack as Ark pulled at them. The nails in his hands finally broke free with the sound of ancient stone shattering. Ark grabbed at his legs to pull them free, but after a single pull he fell over. A moment later the seal on the ground faded. The smoke was no longer erupting from him, but was now more like the last breaths of a smoldered fire.

"I might need a moment. And a little help."

"Seras assist him, Ark is not to leave this room till I come back, understood."

"Yes sir!"

"Malrick please join me in my office."

Integra didn't wait for a reply as she walked out of the room. Malrick followed leaving Seras in the room.

"You, girl, what is your name? Victoria was it?"

"My name is Seras, Seras Victoria, not girl."

"Well Seras, can you help me take out these nails? They are rather bothersome."

She hovered over him not sure how to respond. On one hand he seemed to be less aggressive now that the pact was in place, but she still didn't like him. After a moment she sighed since Integra had ordered her to do it anyways.

"Don't worry, I don't bite. Well unless you want me too." He let out a small laugh queuing Seras to the perversion.

"Stop or I'll rip your head off."

"Go for it, my body will just grow back. You would think just growing the head would be easier but that's how it is"

She stepped on his knee not caring about any potential pain as she reached down and yanked the nail in his ankle. The blood seal softly glowed again as she tossed the nail aside. The hole in his leg spurted out black smoke as the armor grew back, ceasing when it was whole again. The process repeated itself with the other leg. Ark removed the nails in his hands himself. After a moment he jumped up without his hands. The armor crunched as weight was placed on them for the first time in decades. He twisted a few times making stretching motions.

"It feels great to move again."

"Well you better watch yourself I have no problem nailing you back down."

A growl escaped him, drawing Seras's attention. Even with her vampiric speed she could hardly see Ark shoulder charge her. He collided into her carrying her ragdoll form a few steps before pinning her to the wall. Seras pushed at the arm that was pinning her a little, but he easily pushed it back. Ark's raw strength was frighteningly overpowering.

"Wraiths may not have all the fancy powers you vampires have, but we have more then enough strength and speed to make up for it."

Pip emerged partially from Sares'es arm and pulled out his trusty revolver. Ark tried to jump back in surprise but pip grabbed him, borrowing Sares'es strength to hold him. The gun's revolver found its way to the black chainmail between his helmet and the plates under his black tabard on his chest.

The Shot ripped through the chain like butter and Seras came with the follow up. A solid punch to the head sent the wraith flying to the ground a few feet out. Pip retreated back into her mind while she raised her hands for the counter-attack. Ark stared twisted on his back, his legs stretched out swinging at any enemies who might of had gotten to close. After a few rotations his armored fingers came down into the brick as an anchor letting him stand himself mid spin.

He charged Seras again his hands like claws slashing at her. Prepared for the attack this time Seras expertly dodged every attack. It was close, his speed out matched hers by a fair margin, but he was just randomly flailing at her with no flow or pattern. Pip singled her to strike into his open chest. But instead of throwing him back like they both hoped, he took the shot and grabbed her arm. Swinging around with her like a sack of flour he threw her at the far wall. Seras only had enough recovery time to catch his foot flying at her neck. He pressed down to pin her, but kept from actually crushing her.

"Do not presume to command me vampire, I answer to only one."

He released the pressure signaling that the fight was over. Casually walking over to the center of the room, his arms were crossed he waited for Integra's return like nothing happened. Seras just remained sitting on the floor waiting as well, as much as she wanted to keep going and show him how strong she really was, she knew Integra would 'conveniently' walking in and get angry at her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

So sorry for not updating for so long, life has a way of mucking stuff up I do have the next chapter done, so I will be putting it up soon after I go over it to make sure I can get it to a point that your eyes don't bleed on reading. Anyways, I did a double check over this, and still don't like the first section but hey, just push on, don't let it hold everything else up. Anyone wondering when we step away from plot development and into some action, well you get a little this chapter. Just got a little more in the next chapter but after that we are done, more battles and action coming up, so excited; even I am getting bored of all the people talking (that's saying something).

* * *

"An alliance?"

"Yes."

Integra and Malrick had been talking for only 5 minutes and already he was dropping the bomb. No attempt to win her over, no subterfuge, he just threw it out there. Integra wasn't sure if he was honest or inexperienced, both flaws in the game of diplomacy.

"And why should we, why shouldn't I just shoot you now and be done with it?"

"If you think something that simple can kill a mage of my caliber you are sadly mistaken. You don't seem to realize your position, you are the one that should be asking me for help. You're just to prideful to, so I'm taking the library of asking for you."

Integra bit down hard on her cigar.

"The Mage's Guild is more then capable of stopping a rouge. But since the Hellsing organization is duty-bound to stop her as well and I know you will involve yourself anyways, I'm offering to provide you our recourse."

"What makes you think we are so helpless? How dare you doubt our abilities The Hellsing Organization has been fighting the occult for generations!"

"Sir Integra I do not doubt your abilities, I doubt your preparation. You have no clue what a mage is capable of, especially one who isn't worried about collateral. A mage at my proficiency could easily destroy this entire operation you have, and even if I took my time doing so you couldn't stop me."

"You shouldn't underestimate my master, mage."

Malrick turned to see a man in red phase through the wall.

"Hello Alucard, how was your mission in Cornwall?"

"The vampire was an arrogant weakling, but at least he fought to the end. So it was ok at best."

The vampire stood over the sitting mage. Placing the Casull's muzzle at the back of his head.

"How about you put that way, I would hate to have you misfire. Now Sir Integra, I didn't plan to fight here. I came in hopes of improving relations between our factions. Like the old days when we helped seal Alucard for you."

"What?"

"Master, may I kill him?"

"Later. What do you mean sealed him?"

"You don't honestly think Sir Abraham Helsing was a adept in magic do you? When he realized he had not quite finished the job he resolved to do so, but we approached him offering to seal the monster and bind it to his families' will."

The click of the hammer being pulled back rang through Malrick's ears.

"Alucard have I given you a order?"

He apologized and removed the gun, but kept it ready to fire.

"Perhaps we should resume this meeting on a later date, under cooler heads."

"Very well."

The mage stood, gave a courtly bow then left Integra.

"You should have let me kill him."

"We have enough enemies to deal with, I rather not overwhelm myself with people who have no interest fighting us."

"You underestimating me master?"

"No I'm talking about myself, paperwork from collateral will kill me long before anything supernatural does."

She ordered Alucard to join Seras while she had a cigar, telling him she would join them after.

When she finally calmed her nerves enough she called Sir Otto to join her as she made her way to the basement. Upon descending the last steps to the basement with Otto right behind her she remembered stress was a aquatints that she was all to familiar with. And she forgot how close it and Alucard were.

At Ark's prison Alucard stood, a huge smile on his face with the Casull ready to shoot. Ark had a silver nail in his hands ready to fight. Seras stood between the two trying to defuse the conflict, but knowing Alucard it wouldn't help unless she intervened.

"Both of you stop right now."

It didn't phase them. Integra pulled out her pistol firing at both their hands.

"Enough! Seras, take Alucard to his chamber, return to yours too. Now Ark as you are going to be working for me that means NOT attacking my servants."

"He pulled his gun first."

Bang!

Ark fell to his knee with a fresh hole in it, a moment later the geyser of smoke appeared restoring it.

"I don't care you will not antagonize him, Seras or my soldiers."

"Yes... my master." the last words came with some hesitation, clearly unusual to him.

"Now, Sir Otto here will assist in equipping you with gear appropriate for your fighting style. You will treat him as though he were me."

"Yes, master." she left them and Otto started questioning him about how he fights. Every detail was examined, even ones Ark thought trivial. At the end the bald man tugged on his large mustache in thought, leaving the black armored being alone.

* * *

"Still!" Seras cried as she found out her mission had not changed. She was to continue observing Malrick and learn as much as she could.

"But why does master get to go to Nottingham? I want to fight vampires too."

"Need I remind you how unsuited for the job Alucard is." He smiled at the remark, glad to know Integra knew he lived for the hunt.

"What about me? Master." the wraith had been fixated on the moon in the window till then, paying no mind to the conversation before hand.

"You shall join Alucard. You will search for any occult and supernatural forces and destroy them. You will answer to Alucard without protest until you finish your mission, understood."

"Before you go though, I have some things for you master Ark."

Everyone turned to see Sir Otto standing with two large gun cases in hand. Setting them down on Integra's desk he opened the first presenting the black figure his first 'gift'.

"I used the AP9 as the basis for the design. This is the .50 War Cry, a 50 caliber double barrel machine pistol that fires silver hollow point rounds at a rate of 1250 rounds per minute, using double drum magazines that hold 52 shots per drum. Emptying its ammo in about 5 seconds, I also went ahead and added a slow fire mode that halves the rate of fire. To help conserve ammo if you don't need to fill the distance between you and your target with silver."

He handed the weapon without ammo to the wraith. Ark took the weapon and held it up quizzically examining it. He pulled the trigger a few times, revealing to everyone just how basic an idea he had on the operation of firearms. Sir Otto ignored the fact and opened up the larger case, revealing a 4 foot shotgun to his the viewers.

"This is the 'Reaper' a heavy full auto shotgun that fires from a 24 round drum. It has a forward grip just past the drum for accuracy and a weighted butt to allow for you to fire it one handed if needed without it being muzzle heavy. Naturally a human would struggle just to use it with both hands, but you're a strong lad I'm sure. Each blessed, explosive slug is made of depleted uranium with a silver tip; additionally each slug is designed to detionate inside it's target similar to a grenade, filling the target's to be corpse silver shrapnel. Any shot to the torso with this weapon will kill it's target as the shrapnel is near guaranteed to find the heart."

Once more he held up the weapon, confused on its function. Sir Otto walked over and started instructing them in the use of the weapons. Integra ignored the two and gave her vampires the full briefing. She knew Alucard didn't care, but she thought Seras might.

When she was done they went to their appointed missions. Alucard turned into his bat form and flew off into the night. Seras faded into fog and headed for London. Ark had to get a ride from a pair of soldiers out front.

* * *

The drive was long and Ark expected Alucard to finish before he even arrived. The night was clear and beautiful. The stars were the only things that seemed to be forever outside the reach of time. He reached out for them knowing he himself could never soar among them.

"So what's your story? How you get tied up with Hellsing?"

The wraith looked over to the navigator, making sure he was indeed talking to him.

"Mine is a long one, older then even England as you know it now. Know though that I serve Sir Integra only temporarily."

"That doesn't answer the question."

Ark turned back to the stars ignoring the man addressing him. "Weirdo." ran past his ears, but he continued to ignore them.

They pulled up to a old London memorial, one of many erected to honor those lost from 30 years ago.

"Here you are. Good hunting to you."

"You're not coming?"

The driver pulled back his seat till he was laying on it, lighting a cigarette he muttered "Nope".

Ark didn't have to go far, as his prey came to him instead. The vampire ran around the monument full sprint. She wasn't looking forward though, to busy looking over her shoulder behind her.

"Get out of my way human!" She roared finally noticing Arc, planning to run right through him she swiped at his throat.

He easily caught the hand. And pulled her closer as his other reached out to meet her. Blood erupted from her chest and mouth as his hand dig into her chest toward her heart. She could feel his fingers grab the dead organ.

"Does it hurt when you bleed? I hope so!"

Her screams were drowned out by her gurgling on her own blood. The grip on her heart slowly tightened, harder and harder. Finally the organ gave in and popped. Ark pulled his blood covered hand out and dropped the corpse as it fell into dust on the ground.

The driver and navigator stared at him wide eyed, freaked out by the bloody display. The navigator finally managed mouthed "Holy fuck" but is voice failed to make any sound.

"I see you're just as vicious as always."

Ark looked up at Alucard who causally walked out from behind the monument.

"You better hurry if you don't want him to get away."

Alucard pointed out into the night. 300 meters out a second vampire was running in the field full sprint. Ark let out a battle cry, loud enough to awakened the dead. He jumped the ten meters to the jeep in a single bound, and fished out his War Cry from the back. He then started after the fleeing vampire.

It was a long chase going almost a full kilometer but finally the armored wraith caught up to the vampire. Realizing he was caught the vampire turned to face his foe; well was going to. Ark hadn't anticipated the vampire stopping suddenly and wound up leaping over his head. The man tried to flee again seeing that his pursuer had little control over his maneuverability. Ark turned and raised the War Cry with both hands, he followed Sir Otto's instructions earlier and when the crosshairs lined up, fired.

The sound of the gun fire ripped through the night sky just as easily as the bullets tore apart the vampire's legs. The nosferatu fell to the ground his legs no longer connected to his knees. He rolled over to see the armored man looming over him.

The vampires pleas for mercy were met with sliver. More gun fire broke the silent night, while the vampires arms were removed. The gun clicked empty sparing the mutilated vampire of further agony from the silver bullets. But was replaced by a different kind as Ark grabbed the vampire's head and hoisted it up.

" God, how he must hate the undead to unleash such a force against them."

The navigator had a pair of high power binoculars trained on the slaughter and torture of the vampire. The driver snatched them so he could see the wraith in action. Alucard smiled seeing just fine in the night. He enjoyed watching the wraith slowly torture the vampire, breaking him before the killing blow.

_"I forgot how cruel he is. Even I have to be particularly annoyed with a foe to make them suffer this much, or in a really good mood."_

Ark finally preformed the coup de grâce. Turning the mutilated bloody stump into dust.

Alucard confirmed to the humans that all the targets were eliminated. He left them turned into a bat and flying off into the night toward Hellsing. Ark climbed back into the jeep and they did the same. The pair consistently looking over their shoulders at the black knight that staring at them intensely.

* * *

A/N

There, BOOM, Done, GG WP no RE. Now if your minds have finally come out of their numb state from reading this absolute toss you will be glad to know next up is more time with Seras, Pip and Maricc. We get to see a actual battle instead of the toss you just read. Keeping it T while still wanting to illustrate that Ark would be in Vlad's 'friends' list when it comes to cruelty. Alucard gives people the pleasure of a quick end to their suffering, but Ark provides no such mercy. Vi isn't showing up just yet, she still getting ready for shit, but when it goes down, shit will go DOWN.

Now on to the next chapter! It will be far better then this one, actual reaching the lower level's of tolerable! (Shocking I know.)


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm SO bored!"

"Aren't you normally the one that tries to stay on task, despite your own displeasure?"

"Wee, but every man has a breaking point! It doesn't help that the guy himself has admitted to knowing we're watching him."

Seras was lazily sitting on the edge of the building across from Malrick's apartment. The moon was full with very few clouds in the sky. The temperature was perfect with a relaxing soft breeze; if it wasn't for the dark a person could confuse it for a perfect summer day.

Seras felt a familiar presence appear behind her, a moment the later the stomp of feet landing on the roof made her turn. Maricc as she guessed was there, though he wasn't in his casual clothes this time though. He was clad in dark blue pants with some silk-wool hybrid, a maroon heavy leather coat with a copper colored breastplate over it, with brown leather boots and gloves. His face was covered by a black helmet with a face plate that reminded her of a roman gladiator's.

"It's more comfortable on the inside."

"I bet, but I'm under orders to watch your dad from afar."

"Well I can assure you, you won't get anything out of him. He could spit on the devil's boots, look him in the eye and still show absolute resolve in the action. You would have a better time going through me."

"Ok I can read between the lines, what do you want."

"Normally I would say a nice cup of tea, but tonight I have stuff to do. Thought since you're currently not getting any results from my dad you would like to do something a little more productive."

"Integra wouldn't be happy if I did, so just between the two of us."

"Alright, grab a weapon we're going hunting."

* * *

Seras grabbed a standard heavy rifle with a drum magazine from the armory; Integra would suspect something if she somehow found out Harkonnen was gone. She also didn't think she would need that much fire power anyways. She met Maricc on the same roof, this time he had two falchions at his waist.

"So what is our prey?"

"Mages. Specifically rebels."

"You mean the one that caused the explosion? Vi was it?"

"No we have yet to track her down, she has fled toward Wales, and the guild in Cardiff has yet to find her."

"They sound reliable." Sarcasm obvious in her voice.

"It's only 5 people, give them a break. Anyway, these two fled the guild in Edinburgh about a month ago."

"So how are we getting there?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I, well I forgot about that part…"

"What do you mean! Can't you just teleport us there? What about summoning a dragon, or a magic carpet or something."

"First, magic carpets are completely unreliable unless you're on a relaxing trip through the park. The largest species of flying capable dragon only has a meter wide wing span, and long range teleportation is WAY out of my ball park."

"How do you travel out of country then?"

"Warp gates or if there isn't one, plane. Any place you want to go for vacation? I got more miles then I know what to do with."

Seras'es and Pip's minds were blow like a watermelon packed with C4. And there jaws dropped in equal measure.

"For some reason magic isn't what I imagined it to be."

"Oh it probably is, just the fantastic powers and spells you're thinking of are some very high end stuff. I mean I can perform a 'Star Fall', but that's about it. Can you fly? Or follow me as fog or something?"

She nodded and Maricc told her to follow him. He concentrated for a bit before he started to glow a soft white. After a few more moments he shot up into the sky like a star. Seras let her powers loose a little and her arm started to return to its natural shadow form. After a few strides she flew off like a red streak into the sky following Maricc's white shooting star.

Seras didn't get an excuse to fly very often. Integra didn't like how obvious it was in the sky and didn't want her to plunge people into panic from her presence. They soon left the city behind them, as they flew over the peaceful country side.

"Sure is nice to cut loose a little, eh Seras?"

"Yeah, feels nice not to having to restrain myself to such a degree. I fear closing doors for I might accidentally break them."

"Yet in your stubbornness to be as human as can, you still use them instead of just passing through them." This made Seras frown; she never fully got over being a vampire. She accepted the fact long ago when she drank Pip's blood, but she still preferred to be thought of as human rather than monster. Pip changed the subject and got a smile back on her face.

"Maricc how long till we arrive?"

The star she was following pulled back till he was next to her asking 'What?'

"Oh, sorry forgot we were actually doing something, guess my head is in the clouds."

Seras glared at him, annoyed by the joke.

"Ok, It's fine, we're almost there honest. At least I hope so, they might have moved by now."

After a bit longer he started to descend toward the edge of a small forest. Maricc landed on the ground full speed, knelt over and using his hand to support himself. Despite not slowing down his impact had no force to it. Seras landed softly next to him, her wings fading away to reveal her normal arm again.

"How far?"

Maricc didn't respond, he just stood gazing off into space. She was about to ask again when he raised his hand pointing out. He continued to stare forward adjusting his aim. Seras could feel strange waves coming from him, they were energizing like she was overflowing with power for a second before returning to normal. A moment later his head snapped over toward where he was pointing.

"There" was all that was said as he ran off into the woods. Seras ran after him, he was fast for a human, but by no mean near the speed of a vampire. They ran through the woods for five minutes before Seras could sense two people ahead of them. The two were waiting for them in a clearing. Maricc slowed to a walk when they entered his sight. They were still a good distance but both parties were well aware of each other.

"Seras, mage combat 101. Magic battles are very calculated, relying on catching your opponent off guard. Most battles take only a few seconds, but only really start after a few minutes to a hour of 'feeling each other out'. So as a non mage I recommend rushing down your foe to keep them from realizing you're not a mage."

"Will my gun matter against magic?"

"Not straight up as bullets are easily stopped, but are still lethal if you can get a opening."

They neared the rouge mages, both were clad in blue robes that actually looked like something a wizard would wear.

"You going to surrender peacefully so we can just go home, have one last cup of tea then await you trial? Or are you going to make me your executioner?"

The two looked at each other for a moment before laughing lightly.

"Two vs one and a half? You think your little pet golem can match one of us? Or are you just so full of yourself that you think you can take us both?"

Seras and Maricc shared a glance, her battle was going to be much easier if they were thinking she was a simple golem.

"And here I though it was going to be a relaxing night."

Before they could prepare themselves Maricc and Seras were already on them. Maricc took off like a rocket, fire erupting from the soles of his feet. His knee leading the charge. The mage in front of him held out his arm, a red glyph glowed on his palm. He easily caught the knee with no strain to himself, letting him throw his attacker in the air. His palm glowed white, but faded when Maricc kicked out his foot sending a fire ball at his head. Once more the hand with the red glyph reached out to intercept the attack, turning the attack into his own he threw the burning blaze right back. Maricc used his own method of protection, a circle a few feet across appeared under his step. Filled with circles arrows and all sorts of letters and symbols giving a very archaic appearance. The fireball harmless dissipated on the bottom side of the circle while Maricc stood on the top. The mage took a few steps back while Maricc let the circle dissipate, landing easily on the ground, smirking at his opponent.

"A reflection glyph? And I thought tonight was going to be a boring night."

Seras'es battle was going much better. Taking Maricc's advice she rushed her foe. The man pointed his index and middle finger at her and a bolt of blue energy cracked out, though much faster then a bullet she could still dodge the attack. Her foe was shocked by her speed and prepared his defense. A wall of gold light separated the two, but Seras didn't hesitate, her fist made contact with the wall full power. Though there was no crack or shatter, though wall did let her hand flow through and faded where her fist made contact. She would have grabbed the now frightened mage, but her hand was pulverized into a unrecognizable state, the wall had been harder then Seras thought it would be. While her right hand healed she raised the left leveling her rifle at the mages head.

A new wall appeared around him like armor blocking the bullets. He stumbled back trying to recollect himself for Seras'es onslaught. But still she pushed on. When the drum was empty she tossed it aside charging with her freshly healed hand. Another blue bolt flew past her, a panic shot that didn't even require her to dodge. She closed and grabbed him by the neck, effortlessly hoisting him in the air, only the barrier armor protecting him from her grip.

"What the fuck are you!"

His panicked scream was followed by his hand erupting with blue electricity. He grabbed the arm holding him up and her grip instantly let go, but he didn't. Seras let out a painful scream, her body flailing randomly as the electricity raced through her; she could even feel her heart rapidly beating as the energy gave it temporary life.

When he was standing and she was on her knees, unable to control her body, he threw her arm away in anger.

"How are you still alive!"

He raised his hand over his head and a bolt of lightning formed in it like one of Zuse's bolts. Before he could throw it though Seras reached out and grabbed his free arm yanking him hard to the ground. She rolled him over and pinned him down using one of the holds she learned over thirty years ago. He tried to wiggle free, but her grip was rock solid.

"An interesting fighting style."

"Really? I thought it was rather boring, sure he got one good hit in, but that hardly makes it interesting."

"No over there."

Seras looked over to see what the voice in her head was referring to.

Maricc and his opponent where circling each other. Occasionally one would throw out a attack and examine their reaction. Maricc would either dodge the attack completely or use that strange circle to block it. His foe continued to use the red glyph in his hand to turn every one of Maricc's attacks back at him.

"What a perfect defence, you think master could beat him?"

"I know Mr. Alucard could beat him. Don't you see, every time he stops an attack his body tenses up like it's under strain, and the bigger attacks still look like they hurt him. I hope the outcome of using it on something to powerful isn't as grizzly as I imagine."

"What do you mean?"

"What happens when you throw to much water behind a dam?"

The standstill between the two finally ended with the robed mage going on the offensive. Lightning raced from his out stretched hands. Forking out, Maricc had to use his defense to block it. Before he could counter he had to dive out of the way as a line of explosive fire erupted out of the ground in a line heading toward him. The attack continue past him for a little, but one more before he could counter lava leapt from the hole into a massive wall lighting the battle field with its fiery glow. The wall then collapsed falling right toward Maricc. Once more he made a defensive circle, but as the liquid fire descended he released the spell and jumped back he reached his handout and returned it to his chest like he was pulling himself toward something. The wall of fiery brimstone crashed on the ground, a blue phantom wind racing over its surface. Maricc emerged from it after clearing the lava. A blue missile already flying toward him. It made contact with the white circle Maricc used, harmlessly blasting across its surface. Finally Maricc got his turn to attack. A white ball of energy formed in his hand and flew off disproportionate to how hard it looked like he actually threw it. As expected this opponent caught the attack, he let out a soft squeak of pain as it made contact with his hands, wanting to end it he took a moment to focus on it and add his own strength to it before sending it back. With the pain gone and his focus back on his opponent he had only a moment to realize that the second he took to empower the attack had cost him. Already half way to him was a second white sphere flying toward him.

_"I'll tell the devil you're on the way, bastard!"_

The attack collided with his chest releasing a blast of energy leaving a small hole through his body taking the bottom half of his heart with it. He landed with a thud on his back, death already claiming him. Maricc was in no better shape, he tried to raise his block but a moment to late and it was already past. It made contact with his helmet, releasing a vastly larger blast that would have taken out his entire torso had it landed there. The helmet was in one price, but smoke floated up from its whole while Maricc fell on his back as well.

"Maricc!"

"Don!"

The thump of a heartbeat spoiled Sares to him being all right. The mage struggled even harder to break free. Seras let him go guessing he wanted to see his partner, plus she wanted to check on Maricc.

Before she got to him he sprung up into a sitting position. He gave off some maniacal laughter as he quickly had his hands darting all over his head feeling it out.

"Tosser almost got me! Almost overloaded the glyph of protection in my helmet."

He was talking to himself, and continued laughing to himself for a little longer. Finally he stood up and brushed himself off.

"You can tell Integra she doesn't need to worry about this, the guild will take care of it."

He waved his hand out to the still burning magma and other parts of the destroyed clearing.

"What about him?"

He looked over at the mage holding his dead partner in his hands. They didn't look very similar, so they couldn't have been brothers, but from his tears and broken heart Seras could tell they were just as close if not closer to each other.

Maricc gave a "Oh" then raised his hand like a kid pretends it to be a gun. A thin black beam connected his hand to the rouge mage. After a moment he fell to his side his heart no longer pushing blood.

"Wha- Why did you kill him! He might have surrendered if we asked!"

"He would have been sentenced to death, and killed the same way."

"It's not our place to judge, and death seems overly extreme for just leaving your guild."

"It's well within mine!" Seras realized she just pushed a very sensitive and personal button.

"The guild of Edinburgh was 167 members strong, and the guild master had requested me to help his own courier to go around getting support so they could get the Sages to vote on making it a major guild hall.

But then these two betrayed the guild over petty spite to the group called 'The Shadow Guild', I believe the Nazis even had a commander who was from the organization named Zoran. I was a kid so I didn't understand, I didn't have a personal vendetta against them before."

Maricc wasn't looking at Seras anymore. His hands were fist shacking with rage and she could smell salt from newly made tears.

"The guild of Edinburgh now has 24 members, including instructors. Those two killed seven people themselves, but they might as well have killed all of them, because thanks to them all those people, two of them friends of mine are dead, and thousands were at risk. If it wasn't for one of the instructors fleeing to Moscow through the warp gate and having them shut it down, many more could have died.

So don't talk to me about how it's 'Not our place', because what do you know about guild politics? What do you know of our day to day activities? Nothing!"

He walked off, pointing out the direction home before taking off without her.

Seras turned to face the two dead mages. She felt less sympathetic toward them then a few moments ago be she still felt they deserved one decency. She adjusted their bodies so they were in more peaceful positions next to each other, and passing her hand over their faces leaving their eyes closed, before finally leaving them.

* * *

She returned right to Hellsing, the sun would be rising in a hour and she needed to get back. She silently made her way to the armory to return the rifle. The last words Maricc said still ringing in her ear, he was right, why was Integra so desperate to get involved in their affairs? They don't even know the basics on how the guild operated or even what the point of it was.

*cough*

Seras eeped as she turned around scared of the sudden presence behind her. There stood Integra glaring at her with one eye.

"M- Master."

"Why did you disobey a direct order?"

"I- I- I... Well. Sir. I'm bored watching Malrick, I don't know what you want me to learn about him, but I can tell you that me watching him doesn't work, I want to do something else, I'm sick of this recon duty."

Integra was shaking, her eye closed and teeth fully bare. Seras realize she just let go of the string holding the gelatin up, and knew no amount of bracing herself would help.

"You know what I'm sick of? ALL THE DAMN PAPER WORK!"

She grabbed Seras'es ear and pulled it up so she could speak directly into it.

"How about I got on a 'exciting ' adventure to Cornwall or wherever and fight vampires. You can stay and do the paper work that keeps this whole organization afloat. The amount of paperwork I had to do when you first joined had me tempted to go down to your room with a stake! So don't you complain to me about not liking your duties!"

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry! Honest!" she squeaked

"You better be you ungrateful-"

* * *

Mr. Otto smiled from outside the armory with the, ironically, last thing Integra needed to sign for not only this night but tomorrow too.

Though she would never admit to anyone, or even say aloud even if she was in a room alone, Seras was more then her servant he could tell that the two were more like sisters then master and servant; when on off hours of course.

* * *

A/N: There done, long one that one, I try to aim for 2000-2500 words per chapter as I feel it is a appropriate length for each chapter; this one goes to 3,478! I had the majority of this written before all the life crap happened so the next chapter might take a little bit, **BUT IT'S COMING**, don't panic.

I would have uploaded this yesterday, but when I was proofreading it I found it just very 'empty' (for lack of a better word). The whole thing just seemed to exist for the sake of existing. so I thought "CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT!" and gave the mages a actual reason to be hunted, while giving Maricc a little more depth. The bit at the end was just because I didn't want to have such a depressing outro.

Also everyone wondering about the glyph, if it was overloaded it would have exploded causing him to lose his hand in a bloody display (as Pip suspected). Originally I was going to have Maricc us that fact then go for the killing blow with his blade after blasting the guys hand off, but decided that's to generic, and I had just said before that magic battles were about calculation and manipulation not brute force. So I felt the change to it was much more appropriate to it.

'Don' tried to kill Maricc with the falling lava since he suspected he would try to use his magic circle to stop the lava to no avail, but Maricc realized the trick and got out. And since his plan had brought about no results he decided to return to his one trick pony, which Maricc turned around on him, since he had only one hand to block the attacks.

Alright disposition over, have a nice day. Remember next chapter might take a while, BUT IT'S COMING.


End file.
